staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Stycznia 1999
thumb|left 07.05 Eliza z Afrykańskiego Buszu - Przygodowy produkcji Angielskiej z 1965 roku 08.45 Uwolnić Orkę 2 - Familijny produkcji USA z 1995 roku 10.25 Miś - Komedia produkcji Polskiej z 1981 roku 12.20 Wiadomości oraz Powtórzenie Orędzia Noworocznego Prezydenta RP 12.35 Sabrina - Komedia produkjci USA z 1995 roku 14.45 Studio Sport: Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garnisch Partenkirchen 16.10 Polska Szopka Statystyczna - Program Artystyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 Dzieciaki do Wynajęcia - Komedia produkcji USA/Kanada z 1994 roku 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Pogoda 20.00 Frankie i Johnny - Obyczajowy produkcji USA z 1991 roku 22.05 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej: Don't Worry Be Happy 23.00 Gra Pozorów - Dramat Sensacyjny produkcji Angielskiej z 1992 roku 00.55 Wielkie Żarcie - Tragikomedia produkcji Francusko-Włoskiej z 1973 roku 03.00 Zakończenie Prgramu thumb|left 07.30 Kolędy zespołu Pod Budą - Program Artystyczny 08.00 Miasto o którym zapomniał Święty Mikolaj - Animowany produkcji USA 08.30 Program Lokalny 09.30 Powitanie 09.35 Z Kolędami u Czarnej Madonny - Program Muzyczny 10.00 Fabryka Snów - Film Dokumentalny produkcji USA 11.10 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia (1) 12.15 Studio Sport: Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz, czyli Sport '98 13.20 Recital Katarzyny Groniec 14.15 Poszukiwany Ryszard Kapuściński - Film Dokumentalny 15.15 Człowiek z Rio - Komedia Sensacyjna produkcji Francuskiej z 1964 roku 17.10 Familiada - Teleturniej (Wydanie Specjalne) 17.45 Rybka zwana Dwójką 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program Lokalny 18.35 52. Spotkanie z Balladą: Karnawał w Kopydłowie (2): Niespodzianka 19.35 O Dobrym Królu Wieńczysławie - Film Animowany produkcji Angielskiej 20.05 Nie Lubię Poniedziałku - Komedia Obyczajowa produkcji Polskiej z 1971 roku 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama i Pogoda 22.40 Wydział Rosja - Dramat Sensacyjny produkcji USA z 1990 roku 00.40 TSA - Koncert Roku 01.40 Sport Telegram 01.45 Zakończenie Programu thumb|left 7.00 Hej, Arnold - serial anim. 7.25 Ja i moje zwierzęta - film dokumentalny prod. francuskiej 7.45 Tajemniczy świat Świętego Mikołaja - serial anim. 8.05 Boże narodzenei na kapuścianej grządce - film anim. 8.30 Rok 1998 w kulturze 9.30 Larry - moje życie i muzyka - film dokumentalny 11.00 Ekologia dla młodzieży - serial dok. prod. USA 11.25 Wielkie przygody krasnali - film animowany 12.35 Wspomnienie sylwestrowej nocy - koncert 13.35 Planets - film prod. kanadyjskiej 14.30 Vabank II, czyli riposta - komedia sensacyjna prod. polskiej 16.05 Gawęda 16.30 Gorzekie dziewictwo (109, 110) - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 17.30 Wiadomości kuriera 17.45 W stolicy po nowemu - program informacyjyn 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.28 Pogoda dla Warszawy 18.30 Podwieczorek - pr. rozrywk. 19.30 Naturalni sąsiedzi - film przyr. prod. angielskiej 20.00 Boginie estrady - koncert 21.30 Sport W WOT - najważniejsze wydarzenia minionego roku 22.00 Rodzinny maraton - serial obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 22.55 Siostry (16/45) - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 23.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Piosenka na Życzenie 08.00 Garfield - Serial Animowany 08.30 Żar Młodości - Serial 09.25 Książę i Żebrak - Przygodowy USA z 1937 roku 11.30 Nowe Przygody Pippi Langstrumpf - Przygodowy USA 1988 13.15 Alf - Serial 13.45 Żądło - Komedia Sensacyjna USA z 1973 roku 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Ekspress Pod Lawiną - Kryminalny produkcji USA z 1979 roku 17.50 Opiekun - Dramat USA z 1991 roku 19.50 Wielka Włóczęga - Komedia produkjci Francja/Anglia z 1966 roku - Losowanie LOTTO ok. godziny 20.50 22.05 Alcapone - Obyczajowy produkcji USA z 1959 roku 23.55 Karna Kompania - Wojenny produkcji USA z 1987 roku 01.45 Playboy: After Dark IV-Fanny Hill - Erotyczny produkcji USA 03.25 Muzyka na BIS 04.25 Pożegnanie thumb|left 08.00 Opowieści Kucyków - Film Animowany 09.00 Twój Problem, Nasza Głowa - Program dla Dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicze Potworki - Film dla dzieci produkcji USA z 1997 roku 11.40 Małolat - Komedia produkcji USA z 1988 roku 13.30 TVN - Między Nami Mówiąc 13.45 Sekrety Śnieżyc - Film Dokumentalny 14.45 Dwa Oblicza Zemsty - Western USA z 1961 roku 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Zwariowana Forsa - Program Rozrywkowy 18.00 Esmeralda - Serial Obyczajowy produkcji Meksykańskiej 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Czas To Pieniądz - Teleturniej 20.00 Tin Cup - Komedia Romantyczna produkcji USA z 1996 roku 22.30 Glina z Nowego Jorku - Sensacyjny produkcji USA z 1993 roku 00.15 Pocałunek Syreny - Erotyczny produkcji USA z 1995 roku 02.00 Granie na Ekranie thumb|left 08.00 Pinokio - Animowany produkcji USA z 1984 roku 09.45 Sandokan - Animowany produkcji Hiszpańskiej z 1990 roku 11.15 Winnetou i Książę Nafty - Przygodowy produkcji Niemcy/Jugosławia z 1965 roku 13.00 Pinokio - Animowany produkcji USA z 1984 roku 15.00 Najważniejsze Wydarzenia Roku 1998 15.15 Hackerzy - Fabularny produkcji Hiszpańskiej 16.55 Najważniejsze Wydarzenia Roku 1998 17.15 Za Głosem Serca - Obyczajowy produkcji Włoskiej z 1997 roku (1) 18.45 Gwiazdy Mówią - Horoskop (Wydanie Noworoczne) 19.00 Zoom - Magazyn Sensacji 19.30 Podaj Dalej - Teleturniej 20.00 Sądna Noc - Thriller produkcji USA z 1993 roku 22.00 Wieczór z Wampirem - Talk Show 23.10 Goście Wojny - Sensacyjny produkcji USA z 1990 roku 00.45 Gwiazdy Mówią - Hroskop na Cały Rok 00.55 Przepowiednie - Film Dokumentalny 02.40 Zakończenie Programu thumb|left 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Eurofolk'98: Chudoba - relacja z koncertu 7.45 Genius leci - reportaż Michała Mońko 8.15 Karnawał górski 8.40 Fatum, czyli tajemnice bursztynowej komnaty - reportaż 9.30 Teatr familijny: Żywot Wowry wsród żywotów świętych (1995) 10.10 Małe musicale - program dla dzieci 10.40 Klasyka w animacji: Jankes na dworze króla Artura - film anim. 12.00 Noworoczne muzykowanie: Łańcut' 98 - przeboje festiwalowe 13.00 Kino familijne: ESO - film fab. 14.35 Kraina uśmiechu - program muz. K. Kowalskiego 15.30 Wspomnień czar: Ada, to nie wypada - komedia prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 17.35 Sport z satelity: Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz, czyli Sport' 98 18.35 Polska Szopka Statystyczna 19.15 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki 19.30 Wiadomości 19.47 Sport 19.49 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Matki żony i kochanki (1/12) - serial prod. polskiej 21.30 Liga przebojów 2000 - największe nadzieje polskiego show biznesu 22.30 Panorama 22.56 Pogoda 23.05 Teatr Telewizji: Pierre de Beaumarchais: "Wesele Figara" 0.15 Genius leci - reportaż Michąła Mońko 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Kasztaniaki 1.00 Wiadomości 1.15 Sport 1.19 Prognoza pogody 1.20 Sport z satelity: Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz, czyli Sport' 98 2.20 Polska Szopka Statystyczna 3.00 Panorama 3.26 Prognoza pogody 3.30 Matki żony i kochanki (1/12) - serial prod. polskiej 4.50 Kraina uśmiechu - program muz. K. Kowalskiego 5.35 Wspomnień czar: Ada, to nie wypada - komedia prod. polskiej 7.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.40 Miłośc i Dyplomacja - Serial 07.05 Na Zawsze - Serial 08.00 Sunset Beach - Serial 08.45 Powrót Dinozaurów - Film Animowany 10.00 Misja Specjalna - Sensacyjny USA z 1995 roku 11.35 Podaj Dalej - Teleturniej 12.05 Świat Audubona: Zagrożone Plaże - Film Dokumentalny 12.55 Opowieści Złotej Małpy - Serial 13.45 Najlepsze Role Petera Sellersa - Film Dokumentalny 14.50 Autostrada do Nieba - Serial 15.40 Siódme Niebo - Serial 16.30 Tata Major - Serial 16.55 Czterej Muszkieterowie - Kostiumowy produkcji Angielskiej z 1975 roku 18.50 7 Minut - Wydarzenia Dnia 19.00 Zoom - Magazyn Sensacji 19.30 Podaj Dalej - Teleturniej 20.00 - 23.05 FANTASTYCZNY PIĄTEK: 20.00 Sądna Noc - Thriller produkcji USA z 1993 roku 22.00 Wieczór z Wampirem - Talk Show 23.10 Adrenalina - Thriller produkcji Niemieckiej z 1996 roku 00.50 Amerykański Horror - Serial 01.35 Najlepsze Role Petera Sellersa - Film Dokumentalny 02.35 Wieczór z Wampirem - Talk Show 03.35 Zoom - Magazyn Sensacji thumb|left 8.30 Ace Ventura. Zew natury - komedia, USA 1995 10.05 Cherokee Kid - western, USA 1996 11.40 Solo - film sens, USA 13.15 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu - Nowe przygody - film przyg. USA 1996 14.50 Delfin i pies - film przyg., USA 1997 16.30 Seks, miłość i korki uliczne - komedia, USA 18.05 Jack - komedia, USA 1996 20.00 Fenomen - film obycz, USA 1996 22.05 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - komedia, Polska 1997 23.40 Ace Ventura. Zew natury - komedia, USA 1995 1.15 Krytyczna terapia - thriller, USA 1996 3.15 Niewinne kłamstwa - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 thumb|left 7.00 Och la la - magazyn mody 7.30 Latający lekarz - serial 8.30 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 9.30 Oprah Winfley przedstawia 10.30 Inny świat - serial obycz. 11.30 Port Charles - serial obycz. 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial 12.30 Sąsiedzi - serial obycz. 13.00 Sprawka Wernera - film animowany, Niemcy 1996 14.45 Filmy animowane 15.00 Latający lekarze - serial 16.00 Wakacje miłości - serail 17.00 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Och la la - magazyn mody 18.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 19.00 Oprah Winfley przedstawia 20.00 Hotel Peace - koncert 21.00 Pod ciśnieniem - thriller, USA 1996 22.30 Felidae - film anim., Niemcy 23.50 Raven Highlander... - serial 0.50 Wymarzeni rodzice - komedia, Francja 1997 2.20 Dwóch tatusiów - film obycz., Francja 1996 3.50 Urodziny Johna - dramat, USA 1996 thumb|left 06.00 Top Shop 13.30 Muzyczne Hity '98 - Program Muzyczny 14.30 Top Shop 17.00 Cyrk - Komedia USA 1928 18.30 Przysmaki Życia - Program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.30 Top Shop 20.00 Don Camillo - Komedia Francja 1952 21.50 Reportaż z Planu 22.20 Top Shop 22.30 Bliżej Filmu - Magazyn 23.00 Zawrót Głowy - Dramat Kryminalny USA 1958 01.20 Muzyczne Hity '98 - Program Muzyczny thumb|left 06.00 Men - Magazyn 06.30 Tercet Egzotyczny - Film Dokumentalny 07.30 Larry i Balki - Serial 08.00 Santa Barbara - Serial 09.00 Bellamy - Serial 10.00 Larry i Balki - Serial 10.30 Hrabina Cosel - Serial 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 Świąteczne Wspomnienie - Film produkcji USA 13.00 Santa Barbara - Serial 15.00 Zakupy w ATV 15.30 Fort Boyard 17.00 Santa Barbara - Serial 18.00 Jej Imię Wolność - Serial 19.00 Zakupy w ATV 19.30 Jej Imię Wolność - Serial 20.00 Larry i Balki - Serial 20.30 Trinity, Trzymaj Się - Western produkcji Włoskiej z 1971 roku 22.30 Odwiedziny w Betlejem - Film Dokumentalny 23.00 Kto grzeje się w łóżku mojej żony - Komedia Erotyczna 00.30 Wrestling 01.30 Pocałunek Wampira - Komedia USA z 1989 roku TV 3 Katowice 7.00 Hej, Arnold - serial 7.25 Ja i moje zwierzęta - cykl reportaży 7.40 Tajemniczy świat św. Mikołaja - serial 8.05 Boże Narodzenie na kapuścianej grządce - film animowany 8.30 Srebny koń - film anim. 9:00 Detektyw Bogi - serial anim. prod. hiszpańskiej 9.30 Larry - moje życie i muzyka - film dok. 11.00 Ekologia dla młodzieży - serial dok. 11.25 Wielkie przygody krasnali - film animowany 12.35 Wspomnienie sylwestrowej nocy - koncert 13.35 Planets - film baletowy prod. kanadyjskiej 14:30 Wita studio regionalne 14:35 Królowa śniegu - baśń 15:50 Magazyn historyczny 16:15 Tak uczył nas Luter (1) - kolędy ewangelickie śpiewają chóry dziecięce 16:30 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (109, 110) - serial prod. wenez. 17:30 Gość w dom 18.00 Panorama 18:10 Aktualności 18:30 W rytmie walca 19:00 Panna Maria - film dok. 19.30 Naturalni sąsiedzi - film przyr. prod. angielskiej 20.00 Boginie estrady - koncert gwiazd 21.30 Aktualności 21:40 Tak uczył nas Luter (2) 22.00 Rodzinny maraton - se- rial obycz. prod. angielskiej 22.55 Siostry (16/46) - serial obycz. prod. USA TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Hej, Arnold - serial 7.25 Ja i moje zwierzęta - cykl reportaży 7.40 Tajemniczy świat św. Mikołaja - serial 8.05 Boże Narodzenie na kapuścianej grządce - film animowany 8.30 Jubileusz 40-lecia Telewizji Gdańsk 9.30 Larry - moje życie i muzyka - film dok. 11.00 Ekologia - serial 11.25 Wielkie przygody krasnali - film animowany 12.35 Relacja z Turnieju Koszykówki. Drużyny na wózkach inwalidzkich o Puchar Wojewody Warszawskiego. 13.35 Planets - balet na lodzie 15.30 Jubileusz 40-lecia Telewizji Gdańsk 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 17.30 Jubileusz 40-lecia Telewizji Gdańsk 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście 18.45 45 minut - mag. 19.30 Naturalni sąsiedzi - film przyrodniczy 20.00 Boginie estrady - koncert gwiazd: Celine Dion, Arethy Franklin, Glorii Estefan, Shanii Twain i Mariah Carey 21.30 Jubileusz 40-lecia Telewizji Gdańsk 22.00 Rodzinny maraton - serial 22.55 Siostry - serial 23.40 Jubileusz 40-lecia Telewizji Gdańsk 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul Mnie 7.00 Disco Polo Live 8.00 TV shop 8.30 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 9.00 Allo, allo - serial 9.30 Kobra - serial 10.35 Aniołki Charliego - serial 11.35 Żar młodości - serial 12.30 Micaela - telenowela 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych 14.00 Link New Look 14.30 Na topie 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii - serial 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 17.35 Aniołki Charliego - serial 18.25 Allo, Allo - serial 19.00 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Idź na całość 21.00 Rykowisko 21:30 Detektyw aż nadto prywatny - komedia USA (1972) 23.15 Rzeka - film fab. USA (1984) 1.20 Nieznajomi - serial 1.55 Przytul Mnie 2.55 Piosenka na życzenie 3.55 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 7.21 Aktualności Filmowe 7.30 Muzyczny Budzik 8.00 Nigdzie indziej 8.30 Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Charlie Brown - film anim. (K) 9.00 Księżniczka zaklęta w stawie (1) - baśń anim. (K) 10.30 Księżniczka zaklęta w stawie (2) - baśń anim. (K) 11.40 Dynastia Guinessity - film dok. (K) 12.30 Wycieczki przyrodnicze: Niedźwiedź polarny - film dok. (K) 13.20 Aerofobia - film krótkometraż. (K) 13.30 Świąteczna gorączka - komedia USA, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Rita Wilson (K) 15.00 Deser: Dekada miłości (K) 15.35 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe „Masters Miko” (K) 17.05 Kundle i reszta - film anim. (K) 17.30 Mały Elvis i przyjaciele - film anim. (K) 17.55 Cyberia 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki 18.55 Łapu-capu 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.51 Aktualności Filmowe 20.00 Prezydent - miłość w Białym Domu - film obyczaj. USA, wyk. Michael Douglas, Annette Bening, Martin Sheen, Michael J. Fox (K) 21.50 Strefa zrzutu - film sensac., USA, wyk. Wesley Snipes (K) 23.30 Twarz - film sensac. ang., wyk. Robert Carlyle, Ray Winston (K) 1.15 Stan zagrożenia - film sensac. USA, wyk. Harrison Ford, Willem Dafoe, Harris Yulin, Anne Archer (K) 3.35 Urodziny Matyldy - komedio- -dramat psycholog, poi., wyk. Jolanta Bohdal, Józef Dariusz (K) 5.06 Sabotaż - film akcji USA, wyk. Mark Dacascos (K) 6.45 Happy Birthday To Me - film krótkometraż. (K) (K) - progr. kodowany Planete 6:45 Suknia jak z bajki 7:35 Eezo Ferrari ... 8:25 Indianie Ameryki Północnej 9:10 Skrzydła Francji: Spad 10:05 Wszystko pod niebem 11:10 Niezwykłe hobby (70/71) 11:20 Wielki głód: Zaraza (1/3) 12:15 John Galfiano ... 13:05 życie w mieście: Houston 13:25 Historia Włoch XX wieku 14:00 Statki i ludzie (3/6): Riva 14:55 Na tropach przyrody 15:25 Powrót do Terezina 16:45 Superokulary 17:15 Wielkie bitwy historii 18:10 Groza Czarnej Listy 19:10 Ku przyszłości (18/22): Energia przyszłości 19:35 Mistrzowie jazzu (5/12) 20:35 Bez ziemi 21:30 łowca krokodyli (5/10) 22:15 Zapiski z Phonianu 23:25 Franz Drappler i jego konie 23:55 Cuda europejskiej przy- rody (3/12): Dzikie zakątki Europy 2 0:15 Przyzwoity śmieć 1:40 Niezwykłe hobby (69/71) Animal Planet 7:00 Na ratunek zwierzętom 7:30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt 8:00 (P) Profile natury 9:00 (P) Człowiek i przyroda 10:00 Na ratunek zwierzętom 10:30 Odkrywamy świat ... 11:30 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 12:00 (P) Opowieści z zoo 12:30 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 13:00 (P) Dzikie sanktuaria 13:30 W błękitnej toni 14:00 (P) Weterynarz 14:30 Dzika Australia 15:00 Ochrona przyrody 15:30 (P) Człowiek i przyroda 16:30 (P) Opowieści z zoo 17:00 (P) Jack Hanna odwiedza zoo 17:30 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 18:00 Na ratunek zwierzętom 18:30 (P) Dzika Australia 19:00 Nowe przyg. Black Beauty 19:30 (P) Lassie 20:00 (P) Odkrywamy świat ... 21:00 (P) Weterynarz 21:30 (P) Zwierzęce Archiwum X 22:00 (P) Wzburzone wody oceanu 22:30 Pog. dla zwierząt 23:00 Wielkie łowy 23:30 Szkoła dla weterynarzy 0:30 Pog. dla zwierząt Discovery Channel 9:00 12:00 17:00 (P) Wędkar- skie przygody Rexa Hunta 9:30 12:30 17:30 świat we- dług anny Walker: Maroko 12:00 13:00 18:00 2:00 (P) Połączenia do kwadratu 10:30 13:30 18:30 (P) Jurassi- ca: Rogi, stada i hiearchia 11:00 16:00 21:00 (P) Boso- nogu buszmen: Obcując z jaszczurkami 14:00 19:00 (P) Weterynarz 14:30 19:30 (P) żarłacz biały (1) 15:30 20:30 (P) Poza rok 2000 22:00 (P) Wizje Południowej Afryki: Wojny taksówkowe 22:30 (P) Wizje Południowej Afryki 23:00 (P) Wizje Południowej Afryki: Posłańcy Zulu 23:30 (P) Wizje Południowej Afryki: Krew i wnętrzności 24:00 (P) Wizje Południowej Afryki: Złote dziewczyny 0:30 (P) Wizje Południowej Afryki: Trudny wybór 1:00 (P) Mity ludzkości: Potop 2:30 (P) Dawni wojownicy Eurosport 8:30 Mag. sportów ekstrem. 9:30 (P) Automobilizm 11:00 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: Pś w skokach - Turniej Czte- rech Skoczni 12:15 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: Pś w Mariborze (LIVE) 13:30 (P) Piłka nożna 14:30 Wschodnioazjatyckie spor- ty walki 16:30 (P) Narciarstwo alpej- skie: Pś w Mariborze 17:30 (P) Narciarstwo klasycz- ne: Pś w skokach - Turniej Czterech Skoczni 19:30 Wpadki 20:00 Automobilizm: Gala FIA 21:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej po- kazowy w Genewie 22:30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Gra- nada - Dakar '99 - 1. etap 23:00 (P) Kręgle: Drużynowy Pś 24:00 Mag. sportów ekstrem. 1:00 Automobilizm: Rajd Gra- nada - Dakar '99 RTL 5:30-9:40 Seriale animowane 9:40 Disney Time - fantastycz- na podróż Tommiego 10:35 Moonwalker - film mu- zyczny, USA 1987/88 12:05 Mission Galactica: The Cylon Attack - film SF, USA 1979 13:50 Buck Rogers w 25. stu- lecie - film SF, USA 15:15 Uno screiffo extraterre- stre - poco extra e mol- to terrestre - komedia, Włochy 1978 16:50 Powrót do przyszłości 3 - film SF, USA 1990 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Life! - magazyn 20:15 Jumanji - film przygodo- wy, USA 1995 22:15 Nagła śmierć - thriller sensac. USA 1995 0:30 Nieuchwytny cel - film sensac. USA 1993 2:10 Przekleństwo Andromedy - thriller SF, USA 1971 4:15 Powrót do przyszłości 3 - film SF, USA 1990 RTL 2 5:40 Seriale animowane 6:05 Nowe szaty cesarza - anim. 6:55 Friends Are Forever ... - baśń filmowa, USA 1995 8:10 Adventures of Sindbad - film animowany, USA 1988 9:00 Robinson Crusoe - anim. 9:45 Moby Dick - film anim. USA 10:35 Ali Baba i czterdziestu rozbójników - film anim. 11:25 My Uncle ... - komedia 13:00 Wojny robotów - film SD, USA 14:15 Skyway to Death - dramat 15:30 Pamiętne lato - dramat 17:15 Olimpiada zwierząt - film przyg. USA 1979 18:35 Najśmieszniejsze sporty reklamowe świata 19:00 Folward zwierzęcy - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1955 20:15 Kochany Harry - komedia 22:00 Morderczy przyjaciel - horror, USA 1992 23:30 Schizofremia - thriller erot. 1:25 Hannie Caulder - western 3:05 ślepy los - dramat społ. 4:50 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata VIVA 6:00 Pobudka z Vivą 9:00 Co jest grane? 10:00 Planeta Viva 11:00 Chartsurfer 12:00 MUZYCZNY PRZEGLĄD ROKU 1998 14:00 Co jest grane? 15:00 Interaktiv on Board 17:00 Chartsurfer 18:00 kEwL 19:00 Planeta Viva 21:00 Top 100 23:00 Berlin House 24:00 Film ab 1:00 Nocny ekspres 2:00 Niteclub 3:00 Taneczna noc Vivy SAT 1 5:40 Gruby i Belg witają Nowy Rok 6:20 Marie - komedia, USA 1985 8:00 Przegląd tygodniowy 10:15 Concrete Cowboys - ko- media krym. USA 1979 12:10 Eksperci - komedia sen- sac. USA 1989 13:55 Dzwonnik z Notre Dame - melodramat, USA 1982 15:45 I Quattro dell' Ave Maria - western, Włochy 1968 18:00 Blitz - magazyn 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści - ma- gazyn 19:00 Czary - tajemne sztuczki wielkich magików 20:15 Star Trek: Pokolenia - film SF, USA 1994 22:40 Obcy - ósmy pasażer Nostromo - film SF, USA 1979 0:55 Formacje życia - horror, Wielka Brytania 1985 2:40 I Quattro dell' Ave Maria - western, Włochy 1968 TV 5 EUROPE 6:15 łakomczuchy - magazyn 6:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8:05 Wiad. tv kanadyjskiej 8:35 Cztery i pół - telenowela 9:05 Le 6-eme Cirque de Massy 10:05 Festiwal śmiechu 11:05 Film dokumentalny 12:05 światła Paryża 12:33 22:00 0:30 Wiad. tv franc. 13:00 Syn szewca (powt.) 15:15 Jak w kinie - komedia 16:40 Bus te campagne - pro- gram dla młodzieży 17:25 Piramida - teleturniej 18:00 Pytania dla mistrza - telet. 18:30 Wiadomości TV 5 19:00 światła Paryża - maga- zyn aktualności Paryża 19:25 Jedna książka, jeden ... 20:00 Teatr: Jean Ill 22:30 Monsieur Goscinny 1:30-6:00 Powt. programów: 1:30 Rapp - koncert 3:00 Morze śródziemne 3:30 Magellan 4:05 Cztery i pół 4:30 Piramida 5:05 Pytania dla ... 5:30 światła paryża DSF 5:00 Sporty motorowodne 6:00 Historia olimpiad (21, 22) 7:00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole 8:00 Historia Zimowych Igrzysk Olimpijskich 9:00 Golf: Turniej PGA 10:00 Trans World Sport 11:00 World Soccer - magazyn 11:30 Powerweek - magazyn 12:00 Mag. dawnej motoryzacji 13:00 Automobilizm: Mt Ferrari 14:00 Offensiv! - wywiad 15:00 Offensiv! - reportaże 16:00 Motorvision - magazyn 17:00 Motobike - magazyn 18:00 Planet Speed - magazyn 18:30 Offensiv!: Stefan Beinlich 19:15 Futbol amerykański: NFL 19:45 Football Mundial - mag. 20:15 Motorvision - magazyn 21:15 Motobike - magazyn 22:15 0:30 Wiad. sportowe 22:30 Knockout - magazyn 23:30 Wrestling: WCW 0:45 Planet Speed - magazyn 1:15 Best Direct - magazyn 1:30 Gillette World Sport Spec. 2:15 Kaskaderzy - magazyn Hallmark 7:30 Stark - film krym. USA 9:05 Tylko miłość (1/2) - film obycz. USA 1998 10:35 Tylko miłość (2-ost.) - film obycz. USA 1998 12:00 Wszyscy na linię - dramat woj. W. Bryt. 1982 13:25 Wielka stawka - dramat 15:05 Czasomierz - dramat, USA 16:35 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa. Niewinni fałszerze - film krym. W. Bryt. 18:15 Cztery pióra - dramat, USA 20:00 życie i pasje Ayn Rand - dramat biograf. USA 1998 21:45 Czwarte życzenie - dramat, Australia 1976 23:30 Kobieta niespełniona - thriller, USA 1996 1:05 Wszyscy na linię - dra- mat woj. W. Bryt. 2:25 Wielka stawka - dramat, W. Bryt. 1995 4:05 Czasomierz - dramat, USA 1996 5:35 Cztery pióra - dramat, USA 1977 Romantica 6:00 Pod wiatr (25) 7:00 Zemsta (40) 8:00 W sidłach namiętności (5) 9:00 Siostry (15) 10:00 Pod wiatr (24) 11:00 Zemsta (39) 12:00 W sidłach namiętności (4) 13:00 Siostry (14) 14:00 Pod wiatr (25) 15:00 Zemsta (40) 16:00 W sidłach namiętności (5) 17:00 Siostry (15) 18:00 Pod wiatr (24) 19:00 Zemsta (39) 20:00 W sidłach namiętności (4) 21:00 Siostry (14) 22:00 Pod wiatr (25) 23:00 Zemsta (40) 24:00 W sidłach namiętności (5) 1:00 Siostry (15) Fox Kids 6:00 Kot Ik! 7:00 świat według Ludwiczka 8:00 Masked Rider 9:00 Spiderman 10:00 X Men 11:00 Eerie Indiana 12:00 Pełzando 13:00 Klub szalonego Profesorka 14:00 Spiderman 15:00 X Men 16:00 Masked Rider 17:00 Gęsia skórka 18:00 Liceum na morzu 19:00 Kleszcz 20:00 Zakończenie programu CARTOON NETWORK/TCM 6:00-20:00 Noworoczny mara- ton z serialem - Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 20:00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Kapitan Nemo i podwodne miasto - film SF, USA 1970 21:45 Klątwa - film sensac. W. Bryt. 1991 23:25 Clark Gable: Wysoki, przystojny brunet - film dok. USA 1996 0:15 Witamy w Ciężkich Cza- sach - western, USA 1967 National Geographic 12.00 Animal Missions 12.30 Łupieżcy 13.00 Springtime for the Weddell Seals 13.30 (A) Nature's Nightmares: Black Widow 14.00 (A) The Life and Legend of Jane Goodall 15.00 Blues Highway 15.30 The Mountain Warriors 16.00 Rozważania na temat słoni 17.00 Piaszczysta spuścizna 17.30 Odległe światy 18.00 Friday Night Wild: Powrót wilków do Yellowstone 19.00 Friday Night Wild: Bracia wilcy 20.00 Friday Night Wild: Śladami Kaberu 21.00 Friday Night Wild: Kraina tygrysa 22.00 Friday Night Wild: Wilds of Madagascar 23.00 Friday Night Wild: Afrykański nosorożec 00.00 Friday Night Wild: Powrót wilków do Yellowstone 01.00 Friday Night Wild: Bracia wilcy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Europe z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network/TCM z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 1999 roku